


Drabbles by Jasico fangirl

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles I wrote a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Solangelo   
_____________

Nico sat in his cabin. His sentence in the infirmary had just ended. He couldn't wait to get out of there. He'd fallen hard for Will while he was in there. His smile, his laugh, the way he sang to Nico when he had nightmares. There were times where he thought Will might be flirting with him but that idea seemed far-fetched to him.

 

"I'm thinking about   
How people fall in love in mysterious ways   
Maybe its all part of a plan.   
Me, I fall in love with you every single day.  
I just wanna tell that I'm   
So honey now, take me into your loving arms   
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your hand on my beating heart, I'm Thinking Out Loud, we found love, right where we are."

 

Someone had started singing outside with a guitar, it sound sort of like.. No, it couldn't be. But who would be singing that song on Nico di Angelo's doorstep, he had to see this. He got up ready to bust they Stoll brothers for this prank, but when he opened up the door, all he saw was the grinning son of Apollo, in front of his doorstep.  
"Hey, Death Boy. Like the song?" He was giving Nico a smile that could light up New York City after dark.   
"What are you doing, Solace," Nico stammered through the sentence, "What do you think you think your doing on my doorstep?"  
Will put his guitar down. " I was thinking, how do you tell someone you like them? And well, me being a son of Apollo, I thought I do it through music."  
"What are you getting to?" Nico said nervously.   
"What I'm trying to say is that, I, Will Solace, have a crush on, you, Nic-" Will was stopped speaking due to the lips that invaded his. Nico could feel the warmth from Will. Will had his hands around Nico's head and Nico had wrapped both his hands around Will's waist.   
"Wooooooooooooooow!! There's your type, di Angelo" A familiar voice cut through the moment. They disconnected and stared into each others eyes. Will had never seen anyone's eyes sparkle like Nico's.  
"I like you too, Solace."  
"That's all I wanted to hear, Death Boy."   
Then they're lips crashed together again.


	2. Dreams

Solangelo AU  
___________

"No- Don't- You can't!"  
It hurt Will so badly, to wake up in the middle of the night and find Nico thrashing next to him.  
"Nico, babe. Please wake up." Will shook Nico awake.  
"I'm up!"Nico sat straight up, he took the usual check of his surroundings. "I'm so sorry, I don't... I'm so sorry that I woke you up, Will."  
"What was that about, Nico?" Will said strangely calm, even surprising himself.  
"Its nothing, just a silly nightmare." Then it seem like something snapped inside of Will, you basically feel it in the air. Nico noticed it, "Will-" he was cut short by Will's shouting. "Its nothing! How could it be nothing?! You wake up screaming and dazed!" All of a sudden all the new found adrenaline ran out of him, " And I can't do anything about it..."  
Nico grabbed Will's hand and squeezed.  
"Will Solace. Do you know how you're helping me? By being here when I wake up. Because when I wake up, I wake up next to you, the guy I love. You being here reminds that they're just dreams- just nightmares. I'm so sorry that I wake you up. I'm so sorry that I wake up. I am so sorry I make you worry." Nico looked close to bursting out in tears, "Please don't blame yourself," Nico reached out to move Will's golden locks, "You can't take responsibility for something that's wrong with me. Please." Will had been staring sadly into Nico's eyes," Nico, I love you, all I want to do is be there for you, and I guess that hurts I can't be there to help with your nightmares. But can you at least share them, maybe talking about them will make them less.. I don't know, scary?" Nico held one of Will's hands in his pale hands.  
"I don't..."Will looked like he was about to snap again so Nico told him about his nightmare,"Its dark and empty room and I'm just alone and trapped. Then I see the people I care about- you, Bianca, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Frank, Percy, Reyna, Annabeth and Jason- past this window, and all I see is you guys laughing at me- I don't know why. Then it looks like one of you press a button and the walls move closer- which is so not good for my claustrophobia- then just as I feel I'm about to get crushed, I wake up." Nico had looking down at the sheets trying not show Will that he was close to tears.   
"Oh Nico... We would never-" Will started.  
"I know you would never do that. Its just that before I met Hazel and my dad, I was just the weird kid, no one knew that my sister, Bianca and my mother had died in a car crash when I was 7. I got bad marks and I wasn't really social. So I got laughed at, I tried to ignore it but it was really hard. Then Hazel came to the school and she befriended me, even though everyone- and I mean everyone- told her not to, even in front of me. Then things got better with her and I met my dad and I got to change schools... So I guess that some of that is still with me, even at 21." Nico had started crying. Will saw the one tear drop on the bed. He pulled Nico onto his chest wordlessly.   
"I love you, Nico. And please, if you need to talk, please speak to me."  
"Thank you, Solace. I will."  
They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics are Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
